Una noche de película
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Latin Hetalia. PerúxBolivia. AU. La noche de películas salió de una manera que no esperaban, ya que después de una pelea ambos hermanos decidieron ver cada uno por su cuenta la película que habían escogido. Pero lo importante es lo que ocurre después...


El único momento en que Miguel apartó la mirada de la pantalla fue cuando su hermano llegó. Apagó la televisión, mirándolo con mala cara. Julio tenía esa cara inocente que hacia flaquear tanto su voluntad que al final suspiró.

−No digas nada.

−Tenías razón –Dice el boliviano de todas formas.

−Ya lo sé –Miguel le regala una sonrisa y se tapa más con la sábana.

Habían planeado la noche de películas hace una semana. Ambos estaban muy emocionados, mas no pudo ser, porque una disputa por cuál película iban a ver hizo que decidieran a último momento que cada uno viera por su cuenta. Julio insistía con una de terror, y aunque a Miguel le encantaban, se había negado porque una nueva película había salido que era muy llamativa y con buenas críticas.

− ¿Tu película terminó? –Preguntó el menor con algo de nerviosismo.

−Sí –Mintió el peruano.

− ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Un silencio incómodo le siguió a aquella pregunta.

No es como si nunca hubieran dormido juntos. Para nada. De hecho, lo hacían todo el tiempo y tenía sentido que después de una película de terror, Julio necesitara amor fraternal para no tener miedo.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

Esta vez, Miguel no contaba con que la película que hubiera escogido tendría escenas explicitas de sexo. Eso explicaría el por qué las buenas críticas, ya que el resto de la película no era muy interesante. También explicaría el hecho de que fue Martín quien le insistió verla. O algo así.

Resumiendo, no sería cómodo dormir con su hermano si llevaba una carga en los pantalones.

−Hoy no... –Le dijo, mas el otro ya se había metido a la cama.

Agradeció la luz apagada. Eso le ayudaba bastante a ocultar el leve sonrojo de la vergüenza. Miró el techo, con evidentes ganas de irse. Ya inventaría algo.

−Oye, Juli...

−Fue horrible –murmuró el sin hacerle caso, acurrucándose a su lado –Los cadáveres eran demasiado reales, pero eso no era lo que daba miedo, la verdad es que estaba basado en cosas cotidianas que le pueden a cualquiera, a ti o a mí –Lo abrazó.

Oh, perfecto.

Miguel casi le gruñe pero correspondió al abrazo de mala gana.

−Ya pasó. –Susurró, acariciándole el cabello.

Con la esperanza de que Julio se quedaría dormido y podría correrlo, esperó un rato.

Sin embargo, el otro seguía removiéndose y eso lo fastidiaba.

−Tengo que ir al baño –El peruano hizo un ademán de reincorporarse, mas el menor lo abrazó con más fuerza. –Julio...

Como no cedió, Miguel se volvió a desplomar en la cama.

−En serio tengo que ir –masculló.

−Pero... –Lo abraza más fuerte, avergonzado, con el miedo acosándolo.

Lo siguiente fue que Julio se le empezó a tirar encima y Miguel intentó cruzar las piernas para que su bulto no rozara con él. Cabe mencionar que no tuvo éxito.

−J-Juli...

Él sabía que Julio no era tonto. Muy inocente, sí, pero nunca tonto.

−Eh...

−Julito perdón... pero realmente me _urge_ ir al baño.

−Yo... –Para sorpresa de Miguel, el menor no lo soltó –En serio, no quiero quedarme solo. –Su voz denotaba que realmente tenía miedo.

−Mier... coles, Julio... –Suspiró, removiéndose incómodo − ¿Entonces?

− ¿Entonces qué?

−Qué hago...

−N-nada...

− ¡Pero Juli! –Se quejó –No entiendes –Murmuró, moviéndose incómodo tanto por la situación que por el abrazo.

− ¡Entonces hazlo! –Dijo él con tono algo infantil.

− ¿Con vos aquí? ¿En serio? –Susurró algo escandalizado.

−No, no quise decir...

−Juli, voy al baño, no tardaré –Le promete, intentando reincorporarse.

Esta vez, su hermano se sentó arriba suyo con tal de detenerlo.

−Si necesitas algo que sea conmigo porque en la película...

− ¡Qué importa la película! –Miguel casi gimió las cuatro palabras, solo a Julio se le ocurriría sentarse arriba de su erección.

Cuando el menor se dio cuenta, enrojeció y pareció dudar mucho, nervioso.

− ¿Me levanto? –Susurró sin entender mucho qué sucedia, solo sabía lo básico de sexo que había aprendido mediante la televisión.

−Sí... ¡No! –Cambió rápidamente de opinión –Si quieres que me quede, muévete.

Miguel estaba seguro de que así, el boliviano se haría a un lado, avergonzado y algo ofendido por su propia actitud.

Pero no fue lo que ocurrió.

Julio empezó a moverse despacio sobre las caderas de su hermano, con mucha timidez. El peruano se tapó la boca para no gemir, ¡Estaba sentado justo ahí arriba! No sabía si asesinarlo con la mirada o alentarlo. Por lo que hizo ambas.

−Mmh... Juli...

−No hagas así –Le reprocha el otro.

− ¿Así cómo?

Julio no dice más, solo desvía la vista y se va deteniendo de a poco.

−Así... se siente raro...

−Ay mi dios, Julito... –Suspira – No voy a darte una charla de sexo ahora.

−Ya lo sé –Bufa.

−Si quieres seguir, lo haces. Si no, dejame por favor ir al baño...

El menor dudó de nuevo y luego abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, volviendo a mover la cintura con indecisión y lentitud.

Miguel suspiró, complacido y lo abrazó. Levantó las caderas para que la fricción que se creaba, fuera más rica. Tanto el abrazo como la fricción se profundizaron, haciendo que se fundieran en el creciente calor que se formaba entre ellos.

El mayor no tardó en seguir adelante, ya que la necesidad realmente la tenía desde hace tiempo y le comía la conciencia con ganas, esperando que de a poco perdiera el control para terminar tirándose a su propio hermano.

Oh, pero era más que eso.

Incluso antes de ver aquella película, mucho antes, las miradas de deseo y anhelo hacia su hermano mientras se paseaba por la casa existían. Esa extraña necesidad de dormir juntos, de pasarla bien y de adorarse no la había sentido nunca con nadie más. Y le gustaba.

Miguel se bajó los pantalones como pudo, empujando a Julio a un lado para luego cambiar de posiciones.

− ¿Seguro? –Es todo lo que preguntó, queriendo su pleno consentimiento.

El boliviano asintió, nervioso. Lo abrazó por el cuello, avergonzado por la situación, aunque aquello le estaba gustando.

El sentir el bulto de Julio en su pierna fue lo que le indicó a Miguel que podía continuar. Se atrevió a darle un beso rápido, solo para quitarlo de la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir. Besarlo era lo que necesitaba para sentirse realizado en ese mismo instante.

Y sin darse cuenta, ese deseo de besarlo que guardaba desde hace mucho lo hizo no interrumpir el beso, ya que era correspondido tímidamente.

Torpemente, a causa de el beso, siguió intentando sacar la ropa del camino, la cual se interponía entre aquel sentimiento lleno de amor que en ese momento lo inundaba.

−Te quiero –Susurró en algún momento en que sus labios se separaron unos segundos, para volver a unirse mientras intentaban seguir el ritmo que imponía Miguel con las caderas, las cuales seguían insistentes.

Como así no había podido quitarle nada, el peruano resopló un poco y tuvo que se pararse para poder sacar la ropa que no los dejaba pegar cuerpo con cuerpo.

Incluso si no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su hermano con aquella oscuridad, se imaginó cada curva de su cuerpo que solo sus dedos tenían el privilegio de tocar. Y pasó el tiempo creando la imagen mental de Julio desnudo, como si fuera un ciego que solo disponía de su cuerpo para poder ver. Cerró los ojos, haciendo ese sentimiento real.

Mientras tanto, el menor se mordía el labio con tal de no gemir, no sea que sus padres se despertaran. Esa sería una situación realmente incómoda. Mas si debía elegir entre lo que moralmente debía pensar y esto, mil veces se entregaría con pasión a su hermano.

La mano del peruano se movía rápidamente alrededor de la erección de su contrario, escuchando los sonidos ahogados que se le escapaban al otro de sus labios mojados a causa de besos y besos.

Julio se avergonzó cuando un gemido que no pudo evitar resonó contra las cuatro paredes de la habitación, casi haciendo eco. Miguel aprovechó el semen de ese orgasmo, por el cual el menor temblaba ligeramente, para poder prepararlo, introduciendo dos dedos con rapidez, lamentándose al escuchar su quejido.

−P-perdón. –Musitó, pero su erección pedía a gritos atención.

En el tiempo que tardó en tijeretear en el interior del boliviano, se masturbaba con la otra mano, sintiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

−M-Migue...

− ¿Sí? –Preguntó el mayor con el corazón desbocado.

−Apúrate –Le exigió el menor con vergüenza.

Miguel no podría quitar su sonrisa ni aunque hubiera querido. Le abrió las piernas con cuidado, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la entrepierna, acariciando los muslos, hasta llegar a las rodillas.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas, acomodándose mientras guiaba su erección a la entrada del menor.

−D-duele... –Se quejó el chico en voz baja.

−Ya va a… pasar... ugh...

Miguel gimió al sentir el apretado calor abrazando su miembro de manera mojada y obscena. Podía escuchar cada ruido que hacían los cuerpos sudados al golpearse con suavidad, sonido que se hacía cada vez más constante.

Julio descubrió rápidamente el camino hacia el placer que le mostraba su hermano, y también supo que esta vez sería muy complicado guardarse los gemidos. Con una mano se aferró al hombro de Miguel, mientras la otra era un puño que intentaba acallar sus gemidos.

−A-ah... M-Miguel...

−Shh… J-Juli~

A pesar de que el peruano intentaba que el menor bajara el clamor de sus gemidos, los suyos eran de mayor intensidad. Era consciente de que hasta sus jadeos sonaban altos, pero era demasiada excitación de la que podía aguantar su cuerpo.

Aceleró los idas y vueltas, tomando las caderas del boliviano para corregir su errático vaivén y darle el ritmo del momento.

Predijo que se vendría con rapidez y no podía contenerse más. Como no sabía que el otro estaba en el mismo pico de locura, extasiado hasta que aquello que les pasaba les corriera por las venas, comenzó a masturbarlo para que se viniera también.

Julio gimió más fuerte que antes cuando sentía ondas de calor que estremecían cada célula de su ser, y siempre ocurría cuando la erección que se movía en su interior, emboscaba lo más profundo de su cavidad.

No aguantó mucho en ese estado, abrazando a Miguel con fuerza mientras se venía en su estómago, salpicando el cuerpo del mayor con su escancia.

El peruano gimió con él, sin alcanzar a salir de su interior para poder venirse. Aun así, su instinto lo llevó a buscar la boca del boliviano, besándolo con dulzura y toda su devoción, para luego apartarse y pasarse la mano por el pelo mojado de traspiración.

No alcanzó a decir nada y oyó a sus padres levantarse, por lo que abrazó a su hermano y se metió debajo de las frazadas, poniéndose apurado su ropa. Julio lo miró confundido hasta que escuchó el ruido de pasos y prendió el televisor para disimular los ruidos, tapándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas.

Su padre los observó medio segundo con cara de dormido.

−Apaguen ese televisor, no más noche de películas para ustedes. –Fue lo único que dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse a paso desganado y perezoso.

Cuando oyeron la puerta del cuarto de sus padres cerrarse, ambos suspiraron.

−Por poco me muero –Susurró Miguel y se distrajo con el menú de la película que veía antes de que Julio llegara.

− ¿Es buena? –Preguntó el otro, mirando la pantalla.

−Tiene escenas... como las de recién...

El boliviano sintió una mano acariciar su muslo, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

− ¿Y de donde la sacaste?

−Tincho me dijo que Dani le pidió que me la recomendara, porque eso era lo que querías tú.

− ¿Qué qué? –Dijo, nervioso.

− ¿Por qué querías que viera esta película, Juli? –Inquirió directamente antes de darse cuenta. − ¡Planeaste todo esto!

−Lo siento, lo siento mucho –Julio se tapó la cara con las manos, queriéndose morir.

Pero eso cambió cuando recibió un abrazo.

−Si solo sentías curiosidad por estas cosas, solo tenías que decirme. –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy muerto...

−No era curiosidad –Masculló.

−Lo sé, también te amo. –Rió dulcemente, abriendo los brazos para que el otro lo abrazara.

Julio lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se lanzó en sus brazos, acurrucándose para poder dormir.


End file.
